Snake Sannin Reborn
by Dyani91
Summary: A new meaning to the phrase Turn about is Fair Play: Read as Orochimaru is reborn as Harry Potter with his memories of his past life. A chance friendship with Neville and the wizarding world is in for a big surprise. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru the traitor, Sannin and Otokage tried feebly to move away as he tried to pull away from the all-consuming black flames Sasuke's Ameterasu. He was wondering when everything he had dreamed of went wrong. He snorted, probably when Danzo thought it would be a good idea to kill his parents in front of him as a child. He lay there reflecting on his life before an idea came to him. Summoning the last vestiges of his failing strength with an air of desperation he sealed away his most important possessions into a pocket dimension that was tethered to his soul before consigning himself to oblivion.

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, England was a small boy. Looking at him you would think he was quite sweet and caring, if a little on the small side. His hair was black and disheveled in appearance but was soft and silky to the touch, he had large emerald yellow green eyes and pale skin. He was quiet and usually was seen in the library. At five years of age he could read at the level of most 5th graders because that was all he had to do with his time, when he was not being chased by his cousin or being made to do chores by his over bearing Aunt and Uncle. Yes, he seemed as normal as they come if a tad on the smart side, yet if you asked him he would happily respond that 'No, he was not normal at all.'

You see Harry knew that he was special. He knew that he could do things that nobody else could. Above all, he remembered them, his parents. His mother with her melodious voice and fiery long hair, his father's deep base and warm grin. He remembered a weepy beady eyed man who laughed and told him that the dark lord would kill him, the sandy haired tired man named moony who gave him his stuffed wolf and the black haired man who could turn into a great big dog. Harry knew he was special because these people were special, they were people called wizards and Harry was one of them. Harry was proud to know he was different and by six was quite proficient in using his magic to summon items and move himself around, it was during one of his Uncles beatings thought that Harry changed again.

His Uncle was particularly pissed off after a bad day of work and decided to let off steam the only way he knew how. He grabbed hold of his nephew and started beating the ever living crap out of him, he had finally grabbed hold of Harry's neck and started to squeeze when something in Harry snapped and he bit his uncle's arm. Causing him to scream and drop Harry as he howled in pain clutching his arm. Harry wasted no time ducking into the basement as his Aunt came running. He listened to her threaten him before the door slammed and they drove off before he sank back against the wall in relief. He sighed feeling the aching and battered body that he unfortunately had to reside in start to heal itself with his magic.

Holding a tired palm out in front of him, he made a silvery light flicker into existence as he tried to handle what was happening. He had an alarming headache that he could not attribute to almost being strangled to death. Memories that were not his flooded through his mind, abilities that even wizards did not possess he knew he could now do. It was strange because as the memories assimilated and shaped his consciousness he felt a feeling he never thought he would have anymore, as sense of rightness and belonging, Harry James Potter- formally Orochimaru of the Sannin was complete once more, and this time it was going to stay that way.

Harry woke up several hours later with a whole new outlook on life and a desperate need to get the hell out of Privet Drive, logically he knew he couldn't though until the wizards came back to get him. He sighed to himself as he picked up and dusted himself off. Well if he was going to be forced to stay, here he was going to make the most of it and that would start with a little intimidation. He again flared the silver light before looking around in the dark. His sharp eyes caught on to something that sparkled in the corner of the dank basement. He made his way over to the object and was surprised to find a small box, seemingly made of crystal inlaid with veins of teak and mahogany wood. It was very ornate in person. He placed a hand on it to pick it up when a needle like pain flared suddenly through his palm. Quickly retracting his hand, he inspected it only to see unblemished skin.

'That's odd, I know I felt it stab me.' Harry furrowed his brow in thought as he turned back to the box. He raised an eyebrow as the box clicked open of its own accord. Inside were several Legal documents, a almost foot long stick that was pure white and very ornately carved, the last two items were a scroll of official looking vellum and a letter. He opened the letter first.

Greetings Descendant,

My name is Cyrus Demitri Slytherin now Evans. To whomever reads this congratulations you have just completed the first right of inheritance, you are magical and male. I hope that you have inherited my brains, unlike Raverious Gaunt's sons. Now I do not know who you are or even when you are, but most likely as the last of us and the current head of the Evans line, you have a responsibility. Go to Gringott's and the goblins shall inform you of everything you need to know, for now know that your lineage traits have to be hidden lest they persecute you for being that which you are not. We Evans's are specialists in healing and Runeology but our proficiency lies in dueling and wandless abilities. Parseltongue is compatible only with Healing spells and conversing with snakes. More of our history is contained in our archives with the goblins. My time grows short, redeem us please.

Cyrus Demitri S. Evans

Harry snorted as he read and re-read the letter. He trusted his memories but as a reborn soul, he had abilities that even the wizards didn't have and that took precedence. For now, though he would satisfy himself by pursuing his second favorite hobby. Science!

By the time Harry was 10 he had done a total change from the gangly youth he had been, he was no longer emaciated and poorly dressed. He had pale skin and now long hair that he tied back into a ponytail. He wore white, purple and black clothes and was very physically fit. Academically he should be in secondary school he had quite the acclaim in class and was studying well ahead of his peer group. He was thrilled to find that he could access chakra in this world and call his summons as well. He snickered to himself, Dudley would have an innate fear of snakes for the rest of his life.

He was waiting for the letter that he now knew he would be getting soon. Having ransacked his Aunts bedroom one night when they were out and he was supposed to be with doddering old Miss Figg. He had snuck back over when she had fallen asleep and went on a scavenger hunt and had found quite a tidy little stash of interesting items. He was rather put out to find that this Dumbledore was planning to use him as a martyr. Oh well he had a second chance at life and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it giving his life in order to help the selfish masses. This Dumbledore reminded him too much of Danzo for his comfort with his phrase being for the greater good instead of for the good of Konoha.

He smirked as he planned to overturn everything that Dumbledore was planning for him. He was not going to allow himself to be used like that again. He took a bit to go back over his memories as his time as Orochimaru and sighed. In some ways, he had a feeling that he was almost as bad as the Voldemort character that took his parents life. He would have to learn more about his supposed destined adversary but if he thought anything like his old persona, he would be able to figure out his tactics quickly. He was intrigued though it seemed that his return to youth had brought back long repressed urges if the various subtle pranks were anything to go by. He grinned insanely as he thought of what he had pulled on Jiraya in their youth that time he caught him peeping in on Tsunade in the onsen.

He really wished he had never had that run in with Danzo, he would curse that man to the pits of hell for what happened forever. He sighed as he made his way through to the kitchen to fix breakfast like he was supposed to. That would be one thing that had carried over, his flare for cooking. He finished placing the bacon on the table just as his Uncle waddled in. he resisted the urge to sneer as his Uncle gave him a disgusted glance and plopped down at the table. He waited in the corner of the room playing their morning game as he waited on his Aunt and their monstrosity of a son to come down. Seriously even Jugo wasn't that bad.

Finally, Petunia and Dudley walked into the kitchen and sat themselves down. Serving themselves, Harry waited until his Uncle barked the normal order to get the mail. He did so fluidly leafing through it until he found what he was looking for. He walked back in and handed the rest to Vernon before walking over to his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia may I speak with you after breakfast please?" he said blandly.

She looked at him before catching a glimpse of the letter in his hand. Freezing for a second her eyes flickered over to her husband who had his nose buried in the morning paper and nodded. He snagged the bacon and egg he had set aside and walked out to eat on the porch. Twenty minutes later Petunia joined him.

"I assume you wish to know about _them!" _she hissed in fury.

"Actually no Aunt Petunia, I already knew what I was long before this ever came." He said idly as he placed his plate to the side. That stopped her for a moment.

"How did you know?" she asked clearly not understanding.

"I guess nobody figured it out, I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything that happened that night you know." He said idly as Petunia paled upon hearing that.

"I don't hold your actions against you though, I know I was set up to be a martyr. If my plan works however we will never need to see each other again. I just will need you to take me to Diagon Alley and sign a few papers as my next of kin and guardian." He said. That caught Petunia's attention.

"And just how do you plan on doing that!" she snapped out.

"Gringotts and the Goblins. They have the means to get me emancipated. I know the Potter's most likely own several properties, since the note you got given specified that my family was the equivalent of a duke in our society. That generally means old money consider it a bonus incentive to find out more about my mother because I'm sure she left a will and some things for you." He said twirling the garden shears. She was silent for a second before reluctantly nodding.

"Very well you need to send reply via Owl. Let them know that I shall escort you." She sneered after a moment of thinking. He nodded and proceeded to pen a reply on the back of the letter as she walked inside. Pulling a hair from his head he reinforced it with chakra before using it to tie the note in a scroll like fashion. He whistled like he would for a messenger hawk and was rewarded as a barn owl flew over to him. Finally he sat back and watched it wing away into the sky. He walked back inside after he clipped a few roses for Petunia's vase on the counter. Depositing the flowers his Aunt motioned for him to join her as she called to her husband.

"Vernon I'm taking the boy shopping, we will be back later."

She received a noncommittal grunt in reply. Harry followed her out into the car. She glanced at him.

"Let your hair down, make sure it covers that scar. I have no wish to be mobbed when we get there." She snapped. He did as told making him look much like his past counter part. The only thing he was missing was his Sannin markings. They stopped outside a dingy looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She ushered him inside with one hand on his shoulder. They followed behind another assumed wizard who was headed into the Alley. Steering through the crowd they made their way towards a big white building. Harry assumed this was Gringotts, he snuck a look at his Aunt who's hand was tight on his shoulder. Her face was pinched with envy and disgust as they passed people who might as well have been right out of the medieval era. They passed by a soldier like creature, that Harry rightly assumed was a Goblin. They stood in line for a teller and waited until they were called.

"What do you need?" the Goblin sneered down at them.

"Greetings Master Goblin, I need to speak with the Potter estate manager if possible." Harry said tilting his head so his bangs shifted to the side revealing his scar. The Goblin's eyes widened momentarily before nodding and ringing a bell. Another Goblin this one younger came over quickly. The teller addressed him.

"Griphook take these two to see Rogelb immediately." He snapped earning a glance and a nodded head. He motioned for them to follow and took off. Through twists and turns they finally arrived at an office where their guide announced them to the Goblin within.

Two hours later a tearful Petunia and a grim newly emancipated Harry made their way out of the bank. It seemed that Dumbledore's treachery ran far deeper than what he was already trying. He handed Petunia the money that had been for her and sent her home with a promise to owl the rest of the inheritance when it was found. She left him in the alley with a surprise hug before going to check him in a the Leaky Cauldron, then going home.

Harry smiled darkly it was time to transition into his new life. That would start with a few rather large purchases. Making his way to the trunk shop he spent five minutes looking around before deciding on a five compartment trunk with a spoken password. He left there heading to the book shop and picked out every single book he could get his hands on that seemed remotely interesting or helpful. After leaving a very happy cashier he made his way to the robe shop where he spent the next hour and a half having custom robes designed after what he was used to. He picked up a wand holster, his dragon hide gloves and a pair of good boots at an armory. Going to the apothecary he ran (literally) into a sandy haired boy who was a little rotund.

"Hello, my apologies." He said extending his hand to help the boy up. The boy looked at him with brown eyes before reaching up and clasping the offered hand. He pulled the boy up and helped him dust off.

"Thank you,…" he trailed off blushing.

"Harry, nice to meet you."

"Neville, you to are you shopping for Hogwarts too?" Neville said motioning around.

"Yes I am are you?" Harry answered as he pulled out his list.

"Yes well you might want to get the better version of the standard kit for potions if what I heard is correct. The potions professor is supposed to be really mean."

Neville sighed as he said this.

"I shall take that into account, why are you nervous?" Harry asked genuine curiosity coloring his voice.

"I'm really not that great with magic, until recently my family they thought I was a squib." Neville sighed.

"How come your parents should be encouraging you, not depressing you." Harry said observing Nevilles reaction and noting how the boy froze when he said parents.

"I, I don't have parents anymore, I live with my gran. She's really strict, won't even let me get my own wand." He said shoulders slumped. Harry frowned, this boy reminded him of Jiraya when they first met.

"Tell you what, I can get you a way around that if you want." Harry said suggestively.

Neville perked up.

"Really? You can?" he asked brightening.

"Yeah, I'll help you purchase it and a holster, let me hold onto it until we get to school. The trade is you pick me up from the leaky cauldron to help me get on the platform. Sound good?" he asked holding out a hand. Neville clasped it gently and shook it.

"Deal!" he agreed. Harry smiled and went to purchase his potions kit. Listening to his new Jiraya as he dubbed Neville babble about the various plants and ingredients. They made their way to Ollivanders next and that's when things got interesting. Walking through the door they were greeted by a grey old man who paused when he saw Harry.

Neville went first and received a Unicorn hair and Cherry wand very quickly.

Harry stepped up and waited patiently while Ollivander scrutinized him. He muttered to himself before walking away to the very back of the store where it was dustiest. He returned momentarily with a Black wand that was polished to a shine.

"Ebony, 11 ½ inches. Core of a sage serpent named Manda. I origionally believed you would get the brother wand but I see now that this one is way more suited to you. He said quietly as Harry picked it up. Almost immediately there was a reaction. It was as if a dam broke. His Chakra and magic sang in harmony with the wand. He waved it and produced a fountain of sparkles in purple and silver. They paid and Neville left after turning over his wand. Harry went to the leaky cauldron and deposited his things in his room before heading back out to the alley where he went to the magical menagerie. He picked up a snowy owl and an ebony snake that had been hidden in the far back of the shop. He returned them to his room before spending the rest of the day on a shopping spree in muggle London.

It was rather late by the time he had returned. This world was fascinating, while they had electricity in Konoha it had been nothing on this scale. He had spent the day in a henge picking up things that would help him in his research from microscopes to syringes. He had all of his DNA samples stored in the same dimension as his beloved sword. With this worlds capabilities he would be able to take his research to a whole other level. Starting with Sasukes and Itachi's DNA for the Sharingan. He grinned and succumbed to sleep soon he would be able to experiment to his hearts content.

Two weeks and a trip to St. Mungo's later Harry was standing glasses less and extremely happy with himself. During the better part of those two weeks he had finally managed to merge his DNA with the Uchiha's and finally had a working Sharingan even if it wasn't the typical red. He had been surprised to find out that his magic made it so that the sacrifices for the normal Sharingan did not need to be made. As soon as it merged correctly into his own DNA it had evolved into the Eternal Mangekyo effectively negating his near sightedness. The trip to St. Mungo's had been set up by the goblins for him. Apparently there were wizarding only diseases that could be gotten.

The healer had been especially helpful in breaking a block on his magical core. He knew it was most likely Dumbledore but didn't voice his opinion letting the healer think it was a baby block that had been put on him and never removed. He removed the chakra from his eyes reveling at the clarity of the world even without the Sharingan active. Neville and his Grandmother stepped from the floo into the Leaky Cauldron a minute later. They spotted Harry easily in his white robe, he had had it modeled after the tunics he used to wear. The light purple tomoes on the trim complimenting it nicely. Nevilles Grandmother walked up with Neville and offered her hand.

"Augusta Longbottom!" She introduced herself, Harry took her hand and kissed it before sweeping into a low bow himself.

"Harry Potter Ma'am, a pleasure to meet you." He responded glad for the training he had underwent as his past self.

"Very good, I understand you are friends with my Neville? Perhaps he can pick up some confidence from you then. Shall we be off to the express?" She said bitingly. Harry traded looks with a solemn Neville offering a small smile.

"That would be lovely ma'am." He said sweetly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared with a small pop.

Harry's first impression of the platform was that it was gaudy and way too noticeable especially for a supposedly hidden society. The Lady Longbottom made her way deftly through the throng of people with them following behind her. She turned and gave them a brisk farewell before ushering them onto the train. Harry helped Neville with his trunk and they pushed towards the back of the platform for an empty compartment. Harry keeping a wether eye out for those who would do well to join his group. He may not be a Kage anymore but he was definitely going to have useful lackey's regardless of where he was. Finally he found and empty compartment and He and Neville made their way inside. Setting their things down they took seats and Harry opened his trunk.

"So, Why didn't you introduce yourself fully in Diagon Alley?" Neville spoke up quietly.

"Neville do you know the meaning of the term Incognito?" Harry asked still rummaging through his trunk. Neville shook his head no.

"It means to blend in, you know how famous my name is, On the other hand I am a relatively private person and no where near the golden boy everyone makes me out to be. I prefer to only step into the limelight when it suits me not when it's thrust upon me." He said finally finding what he was looking for. The train started moving as he popped back up seeing a look of understanding on his friends face.

"Here is your wand Neville. Just like I promised. On another note the Goblins let me know an interesting little fact. If you shed some blood on your wand it will make it so you can summon it to you from anywhere. Just a thought, I've already done mine." He said demonstrating by tossing his wand to the other side of the compartment and willing it back to himself. The wand appeared in his hand happily.

Neville raised an eyebrow at that before nicking himself with his potions knife smearing the blood on the handle. The blood disappeared and he felt it hum in harmony with his own magic.

"You know I think you would do well in Slytherin, Harry." Neville said out of the blue. Harry chuckled,

"Yes, more than you would ever know." He responded quietly before asking a general question to ease out of uncomfortable waters.

"So which house do you want to be in then?"

"Idealy, Gryffindor but Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, Though with the way I am I might be a Hufflepuff. I'm definitely not a Slytherin." He said thoughtfully.

"I could see you as a Gryffindor, most likely I shall get into Slytherin. Friendly rivals if it happens?" Harry said offering a hand. Neville shrugged and offered his.

"Sure why not." He said with a small grin.

An instant later the compartment door slid open and a red head shoved his head in.

"HEY! Are you Harry Potter?" He exclaimed looking immediately past Neville to him. Harry frowned but nodded anyway. The boy's smile was sickly looking making Harry frown. He looked at Neville and made a face before turning back to Harry.

"Hey Harry why don't you ditch the squib and come hang with me and my brothers." The red head brazenly said. Harry's frown deepened as his eyes narrowed.

"No!" he bit out slowly.

"Cool why don't we … wait did you say no?" the red head barreled onwards before what Harry had said sunk in.

"That is correct I did answer in the negative, you see you interrupted a rather enlightening conversation, then proceeded to insult Neville here with your cavalier disregard of his presence and then you proceeded to slander the future Lord of a Noble house and someone who is quite the powerful wizard." Harry said speaking as if he were talking to the dirt beneath his feet as the Red head flushed in anger.

"But EVERYONE KNOWS HE"S A DAMNED SQUIB." Red sputtered angrily.

"Well then everyone was sadly very misinformed, either that or they were totally and willfully blind. Neville is my friend and I have no need for someone to insult him like you have done. Now please get out." Harry said simply dismissing him. Red glared at him.

"You will regret this Potter!" he spat before slamming the door. Harry looked back at Neville before they both busted out laughing.

"That was totally awesome Harry, You are going to fit right into Slytherin with that attitude." Neville said still laughing. Harry shrugged.

"I just don't like suffering small minded fools, if they cannot be polite and at least introduce themselves then they are not worth my notice. You see the muggles I grew up with have a name for people like him. They call them brown nosers, mainly because they spew shit out of their mouths to suck up to people better than they are. Or those who are famous. They annoy me greatly." He said sighing. He remembered all of that Minato brats fan girls from when he lived in Konoha and shuddered praying to Kami and any Deity that would listen that he did not have any.

"I can understand that, it seems like it would be quite the nuisance." Neville agreed shuddering. The trolley came through and just for shits and giggles Harry bought some blood pops snickering at Neville's bemused expression. Yes it was great to be a kid again.

It was several hours before they were disturbed again this time by a Blonde boy and his two limpets. They vaguely reminded him of a Yakuza boss he had once gutted like a fish with Kusanagi.

"Hello, I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." He stated.

"You heard correctly…" Harry trailed off tired of people not introducing themselves.

The boy caught his obvious misstep in decourum.

"Draco Malfoy." He fed in answering the implied question.

"Draco then if that is ok of course." Harry said almost boredly.

"Yes it is," he turned to Neville and inclined his head in a stiff greeting. "Longbottom."  
Neville returned the gesture albeit a bit more smoothly.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned back towards Harry and gestured to the limpets.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, they are both long retainers of my family." He said introducing the boys.

"A pleasure." Harry said coolly. Eyeing the two pieces of cannon fodder with disdain.

"I hope we can set up a good rapport with each other." Draco ventured.

"I don't see why we could not, we will just have to see how this year goes." Harry said extending his hand almost as an afterthought. Draco clasped it briefly before letting go and leaving. Neville looked after their retreating forms before turning back looking as if he had had an epiphany.

"You are definitely Slytherin material, just promise me one thing." He said.

Harry arched a smooth eyebrow.

"Don't turn into the next Dark lord or something." Neville said only half jokingly.

"I don't plan to, but you will be there to help me if ever I stray. Therefore I am confident I won't." Harry said making Neville roll his eyes.

"Next thing I know you will be the next emporer of the world or something if I take my eye off you for one minute


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You all who reviewed.**

**I own nothing but the plot-ish.**

**The Sorting**

Harry walked through the doors with Neville and stood there as they were addressed by a Lady named McGonogall. She had an eerily similar attitude to one Mito Senju, at least that he remembered seeing as he only met her twice before she passed of old age. Her demeanor just screamed 'DON'T MESS WITH ME!' He listened as she spoke about the houses and the general rules that he planned on breaking as soon as he scoped the place out. She singled out one or two students telling them to smarten up before leaving. He took the time to discreetly take in the sights and note exits when he heard screams coming from the back of the crowd. Turning languidly his eyes widened as he caught sight of what appeared to be ghosts. His eyes alit with curiosity already going over the possibilities. Yes he was definitely going to have to hunt one down later and talk to it .

McGonagall came back far to quickly for his liking and he had to turn away from the new and interesting beings. He resumed his place by Neville as they walked into the hall. He heard everyone ooohing over something and looked around before glancing up at the enchanted ceiling. He heard some twit waxing philosophic about Rowena Ravenclaw in response to the ceiling and rolled his eyes. McGonagall walked to the front of the hall and set down a stool with a hat on it. He frowned hoping that this was not going the way he suspected it was. Then the brim opened and it started to sing….

(A.N. I'm not rewriting the damned song you should know it by now, if not look it up.)

Finally after several ear bleedingly agonizing minutes of bad rhymes the names were being read. He only half paid attention as he looked boredly about the room and examined the staff. He finally looked back as his name was called pausing only to note that Neville had gotten his wish and was in Gryffindor. He heard a lot of gasps and whispers as he strode confidently up the aisle. He sat on the stool looking for all the world like he belonged there and waited for the hat to settle on to his head.

"**Well now aren't you the interesting one, a reborn soul. You live the phrase turn about is fair play you know. Ahh but I mustn't say to much lest I interfere with what the fates have in store for you. You are intelligent verrrry intelligent. Yes you are correct Neville would benefit from that, but you should talk to him first though. Now where to put you…"**

Harry flashed the image of his mother's line to the front of his mind. The hat shifted slightly before settling again. By now every eye was on him, he frowned as the hat searched some more. Neville flashed him a small smile, that Harry acknowledged with a slight incline of his head.

"**Tread your line carefully lest you repeat the pattern in SLYTHERIN!" **the hat finally shouted out to a stunned hall. Harry reached up and pulled the hat off his head and handed it to a stunned McGonagall before he walked off to the table of silver and green. Up at the head table two seething professors watched him go, one with greasy black hair and the other had a long white beard and ice blue eyes. Harry sat easily at the table slightly away from his new housemates giving himself an intended air of exclusiveness. It seemed almost that he wore an invisible aura about him like a cloak. The other Slytherins looked at him some in curiosity others in plain disgust. Some were undecided at the boy-who-lived being so at ease in their presence it set them distinctly in a pit of uneasiness, like he was a coiled viper in their midst. The sorting finished quickly after the upset and Dumbledore rose still looking rather disgruntled.

Harry tuned out at this point deciding to go over his mental checklist in his head. He had taken the sorting hats advice easily enough but was still unsure how to approach the boy about the Mokuton sample. His Sharingan whirled into existence as he ducked his head for a moment and he was amazed to find that like with chakra, they could see magic. He brought his head up and discreetly looked around following the flow of magic he saw several waves of softly pulsing magic flowing off of the headmaster as he spoke. The waves seemed to be permeating the masses and tying in with the natural aura the students gave off. He observed himself and redirected the tendril that tried to latch onto him. Hearing the shuffle of someone's footsteps he cut the flow of chakra to his eyes reverting them to his normal Peridot color.

He looked up as food appeared on the table in front of him and glanced at the person who now sat across from him observing him with a cool calculating gaze. Peridot met cold grey with a hint of yellow. The eyes belonged to an Italian young man who reminded Harry very much of Kabuto.

"Salutations." He said smoothly greeting the boy.

"To you as well, Blaise Zabini." Blasie said holding out a hand. Harry reached out and clasped his hand for a small shake as he studied the boy in front of him.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

Blaise wore a carefully fixed expression of cool disdain, his only reaction was the quirk of an eyebrow. This made Harry smirk in amusement.

"You were quite the upset in the sorting, there are those that wish you ill here among the snakes." Blaise said idly playing with his dinner knife trying to unnerve his fellow Slytherin.

"They shall soon find that I am not an easy target, I have dealt with situations far worse than this." Harry said waving his hand vaguely at the rest of the table.

"I see, you won't have much help from the staff either if the looks our head of house is giving you either." Blaise said conversationally. Harry discreetly turned to eye the staff table.

"It seems you are correct, however I don't think that I shall have anything to worry about. There is a reason I was sorted here after all." He said holding a cup of tea to his lips grinning somewhat maniacally. He laughed lightly as Blaise recoiled at his expression.

"Your not all there are you Potter?" Blaise asked directly.

"Not at all, Not at all." Harry sighed wistfully still smiling. Dinner ended with an interesting announcement before the students were packed away to the common rooms to speak with the heads of house. Harry trailed along at the back of the group with his Sharingan active memorizing the path. The prefect opened the door with a password letting them in.

"Asp."

A section of wall slowly slid out of the way allowing entry to a very interesting room. With the Sharingan he could see the outlines for several hidden passageways leading away from the room. They were ushered into the center of the room as the older students walked to their dorms. A bright flash of magic from one of the passageways caught Harry's attention. Another portion of wall slid away to reveal their head of House. The man swooped into the room before glaring around at all of them.

"I am Severus Snape, your Head of House. Welcome to our exclusive house, we here in Slytherin have an image to maintain. We cannot afford to appear slovenly, outside of the common room we must present a united front. Try not to wander about alone, the rest of this school does not take kindly to our presence. Know this I will not suffer idiocy in this house, if you act out and get caught I shall remove double the original points taken and your punishment shall double. I expect you to maintain good grades and I accept no less than at least an acceptable in all classes. We are the house of Ambition if you want to act the fool join Gryffindor." He said smoothly as he picked Harry out of the crowd and let his eyes mingle on him hatred evident in his gaze.

Harry returned the look with a secretive smile of his own that made Snape scowl at him. He half tuned out the rest of the lecture to size up his year mates cataloguing who might be of interest. Finally they were dismissed to the dorms with one last glare in his direction from the professor. Harry grinned as he let the others file by first. He was going to have fun here, he knew it.

A.N. I know this chapters short sorry. I hope you like it anyway, This fic will be a little slow to update since the plot hasn't totally been planned yet. If you have suggestions I would appreciate it. IT WILL BE A HARRY/ LUNA FIC. So no suggested pairings please.

R&R

Dyani


	3. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
